Tools or other instruments can be used by a surgeon to complete a surgical procedure (e.g., an orthopedic procedure). For example, intramedullary rods, drill guides, reamers, and pin and screw drivers can be used during the orthopedic procedure. During the procedure, when different instruments or devices are being used, the surgeon may have to switch between various device holders, which can increase surgery time.